


Verdad o reto

by sara_f_black



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 11:10:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1302739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sara_f_black/pseuds/sara_f_black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Le habla otra vez. Quisiera no ponerle atención o hacerse el que no entiende de qué le habla, pero sabe perfectamente a qué se refiere. Se trata de ese estúpido juego con el que Madge había intentado entretener a Prim durante una de esas tortuosas tardes durante los Juegos del Hambre, cuando tenían que esperar para saber qué sucedía con Katniss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Verdad o reto

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dryadeh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dryadeh/gifts).



> Escrito para una petición de Dryadeh en un meme. 
> 
> El prompt era para algo más cute y fluff, lo siento.

—¿Verdad o reto? 

Le habla otra vez. Quisiera no ponerle atención o hacerse el que no entiende de qué le habla, pero sabe perfectamente a qué se refiere. Se trata de ese estúpido juego con el que Madge había intentado entretener a Prim durante una de esas tortuosas tardes durante los Juegos del Hambre, cuando tenían que esperar para saber qué sucedía con Katniss. 

Gale había cumplido su promesa de cuidar de la señora Everdeen y Prim, pero no era el único que se preocupaba por ellas. Coincidir allí con Madge se hizo habitual y no estaba seguro de cómo se sentía al respecto. 

Era bueno saber que la familia de Katniss no estaba sola, pero la hija del alcalde y él habían tenido alguna vez sus diferencias. 

Nunca le había caído mal Madge, pero no veían el mundo desde el mismo lugar. Ahora tampoco lo hacen. 

—¿Verdad o reto? 

Puede ver su rostro frente a él, esperanzado y lleno de emoción contenida, como aquellos días. Como si dependiendo de su respuesta pudiera suceder algo positivo. ¿Era bueno para Prim ver una actitud como aquella? ¿Era mejor que la tristeza de su madre y la preocupación que él mismo tenía? En ese entonces le había importado mucho el bienestar de Prim. 

Luego había muerto por una trampa que él mismo había hecho. 

—Vamos, Gale, ¿verdad o reto? —insiste la chica. Su rostro está iluminado, igual que la última vez que la vio, cuando su rostro asomaba por la ventana de la casa del alcalde en medio de las llamas y el humo. 

Aunque ella no hubiera asentido con compresión él tampoco se hubiera detenido para sacarla de allí. Había corrido a salvar a la señora Everdeen y a Prim. Era su única prioridad. 

Cuando ella aparece de nuevo, no suele hablarle de ello. Se limita a recordar aquel juego. Hubo retos estúpidos como la carrera contra la cabra de Prim y preguntas incómodas como “¿qué piensas de Madge?”. La chica no solía preguntarle a él, pero la niña no perdía oportunidad. Jugaban los tres, como si aún existiera un mundo donde estaba permitido jugar.

—¿Tienes miedo? —presiona ella un poco más. 

La mira a los ojos. Ahí están ardiendo las llamas que terminaron con ella. Las mismas que un año después consumieron a Prim. 

Claro que tiene miedo. 

—Verdad —dice al fin. No es un cobarde. O al menos eso necesita creer, aunque esté allí escondido en Distrito 2, incapaz de regresar a Distrito 12 o al lado de su familia y dar cara. No después de lo sucedido. 

Madge sonríe.

—¿Me extrañas? 

La pregunta es cálida y exenta de acusaciones. Dulce, a pesar del miedo a la negativa que percibe detrás. La chica que lo acompañó a casa de las Everdeen durante todos los Juegos. La misma que caminó bajo una nevada para llevarle algo que aliviara el dolor. 

La chica que nunca había entendido y había dejado morir. 

—Sí —responde, y cierra los ojos cuando ella levanta la mano para acariciar su mejilla. Su tacto desaparece todo el dolor en la fracción de segundo que dura. 

Cuando abre los ojos, despierta de la pesadilla y está solo. Inspira profundo y los cierra con fuerza de nuevo. Necesita dejar de soñar con ella. 

Sin embargo, hay recuerdos mucho más oscuros y amargos con los que prefiere no soñar. 

Si tiene que elegir, prefiere seguir recordándola a ella.


End file.
